


Last Night

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Crow; Brandon Lee [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, The Crow (1994)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Gen, Inspired by Music, Song: It Can’t Rain All the Time, Song: Love Song for a Vampire, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Brandon Lee pays a visit to one of his co-stars from the 1994 film The Crow.Inspired by the stories of what could’ve happened behind the scenes ofThe Crow..





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [GoodTimeTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimeTonight/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Dimension Pictures own the 1994 film The Crow. The lyrics to It Can’t Rain All the Time by Jane Siberry (at the beginning of this oneshot) and Love Song for a Vampire by Annie Lennox belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Last Night**

_Last night I had a dream_  
_You came into my room,_  
_You took me into your arms_  
_Whispering and kissing me,_  
_And telling me to still believe_  
_But then the emptiness of a burning sea_  
_Against which we see_  
_Our darkest of sadness_  
_Until I felt safe and warm_  
_I fell asleep in your arms_  
_When I awoke I cried again for you were gone_  
_Oh, can you hear me?_

_It won’t rain all the time_  
_The sky won’t fall forever_  
_And though the night seems long_  
_Your tears won’t fall forever_  
_It won’t rain all the time_  
_The sky won’t fall forever_  
_And though the night seems long_  
_Your tears won’t fall, your tears won’t fall_  
_Your tears won’t fall...forever_  
~Jane Siberry, **It Can’t Rain All the Time**

It was Tuesday, March 30, 1993 in Wilmington, North Carolina. The time was 8:30 in the morning. For most of the cast and crew of the film **The Crow** , the morning was the perfect time to get some well-deserved rest for when they had to get ready to shoot some nighttime scenes — and for good reason.

At the moment, one cast member, 13-year-old Rochelle Davis, was sitting on the bed in her trailer, wondering what to write about in her journal. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t think of anything. The first page of the journal looked to be (and was) the exact same way she felt at the moment — blank. She felt as though the river of inspiration inside her brain had simply dried up, just when she needed it the most. With a sigh, she reached over and picked up a handful of roasted peanuts (unshelled and salted, of course) before setting her journal aside.

Aside from the peanuts, Rochelle liked the occasional salad from time to time. She was a vegetarian (which meant that eating meat was out of the question). Instead, she would be found going for meatless alternatives, such as fruits and vegetables.

Of course, that caused a bit of a problem for her in one scene from The Crow. Basically, it was the scene where her character Sarah met with Sergeant Daryl Albrecht (played by Ernie Hudson) at Maxi Dog, the open-air hot dog stand owned and operated by Mickey (Bill Raymond), which was shown to be across the street from the pawn shop owned by Jon Polito’s character Gideon. Maxi Dog was said to be described as “grungy” and “greasy” in the script (and for good reason).

_“See — now, Sarah, she’s a genuine hotdogger,” said Sergeant Albrecht to Mickey before he turned to Sarah. “You hungry?”_

_“You buyin’?” asked Sarah. As she looked at Sergeant Albrecht, the smile on her face also adorned the tone in her voice._

_He returned the smile. “I’m buyin’.”_

What happened was that Rochelle had announced that she and Sarah were different in a way; while Sarah didn’t mind eating hot dogs (and even liked hers plain), Rochelle had a problem with it because of her being a vegetarian, so she couldn’t eat the hot dog Albrecht bought for Sarah. That, however, caused some jokes on the part of Ernie, who initially didn’t understand and asked her why she was a vegetarian, even though she was thirteen, and couldn’t eat meat. Luckily, however, Rochelle eventually got her wish of a meatless hot dog with sauerkraut and catsup.

As an actress, Rochelle had a great memory, and almost never had any trouble when it came to remembering the lines for her character. Even Michael Massee (who played Funboy) and Michael Wincott (Top Dollar) — who were known as the two Michaels because they had the same first name — would’ve testified to that, along with Tony Todd (Grange). They were especially impressed with Rochelle’s dedication to memorizing her character’s lines from the film’s script. They knew Rochelle had something special in her one day when they found her sitting at a table and going over those lines one bit at a time, and doing her best to recite them from memory.

Deep down, Michael Massee knew that, whenever he looked at his character Funboy, he had to admit something. When he thought about it, Funboy sure had courage (of sorts) — especially when it came to being sarcastic and showing his humorous side (that was, if Funboy **had** one, which Michael felt was definitely there). And Michael knew that, had he’d been asked to pick a scene where Funboy showed that part of himself, he knew exactly which one he would choose. It was the one where Sarah went to the bar known as The Pit, and found her mother Darla (played by Anna Levine) there, along with Funboy, who happened to be Darla’s boyfriend.

_“A-hem,” Sarah said as she sat down at the table. Her mother Darla, sitting on Funboy’s lap and still dressed in her barmaid outfit with her bra straps showing, pulled her face away from Funboy’s with a small smile as she looked over to see who it was that interrupted them. However, her smile faded a little when she saw her daughter._

_“I thought I told you to stay out of here,” she groaned._

_Sarah ignored those words. “So I guess you’re not gonna be home ‘til a lot later — huh, Darla?” she replied. This was a telling statement; Sarah had stopped calling her mother ‘Mom’ seemingly years ago._

_Darla’s boyfriend Funboy opened his eyes, only to narrow them when his gaze fell on Sarah. “She’s busy,” he said to Sarah. “Go play with your dolls or something. Okay?”_

_Sarah looked Funboy straight in the eyes. “I don’t **have** any dolls.”_

_Darla then reached over to a small stack of money. Her fingers plucked at a twenty on the table, and she pushed it over to Sarah. “Get some food, huh?”_

_Sarah pointedly gave her a look. “Somebody already **bought** me dinner.” She turned her gaze over to Funboy for what she hoped was his benefit. “The **police** ,” she added before taking the twenty with her as she left the table and headed over to the bar._

_As soon as Sarah was out of hearing range, Funboy saw what he viewed as an opportunity to show his sarcastic side, and went for it by repeating one of Sarah’s lines: “Somebody already **bought** me dinner. The **police**.”_

* * *

When the two Michaels saw that scene for the first time, they couldn’t help breaking into a fit of laughter (although they knew that Top Dollar and Funboy wouldn’t have found such a thing funny).

Whenever Michael Wincott looked at his character Top Dollar, who happened to be the main antagonist, there was something he admitted he couldn’t help puzzling over himself.

 _I don’t get it,_ he thought. _Whenever I see that scene where Grange abducts Sarah as she’s leaving the cemetery and brings her into the abandoned church, there is something I can’t help wondering about. What was it that Top Dollar possibly saw in Sarah? Hmm._

He wasn’t the only one. Tony Todd (whom Rochelle had seen in the title role from the 1992 film **Candyman** ) felt almost the same way. Tony, for his part, would look at his character Grange, whom he described as a corporate killer, an assassin and the kind of guy that would enjoy taking the flies out and doing something else with the honey if his task was to “separate the flies from the honey,” and also liked investigating the nature of death. He would often wonder what Grange’s backstory was — as well as how and when Grange and Top Dollar eventually crossed paths. Like Michael Wincott, Tony would also wonder what Top Dollar saw in Sarah when Grange kidnapped her and took her to the abandoned church that Top Dollar and his half-sister-slash-lover Myca (played by Bai Ling) had chosen as a new hideout.

_Why indeed — why indeed.._

* * *

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Rochelle paused for a moment, and then smiled when her eyes fell on her stereo. With that, she got up and walked over to the stereo; in her hand was the CD soundtrack of the film Bram Stoker’s Dracula (which had come out the previous year).

Pushing the Eject button, she put the CD in the tray, which closed after she pressed the Eject button again. She then pressed the Track button more than once until she came to the track with the neat title of “Love Song for a Vampire.” After checking that the volume level was just right, she then pressed the Play/Pause button. Immediately, the music began playing, and the voice of Annie Lennox began to sing..

_Come into these arms again_  
_And lay your body down_  
_The rhythm of this trembling heart_  
_Is beating like a drum_

_It beats for you, it bleeds for you_  
_It knows not how it sounds_  
_For it is the drum of drums_  
_It is the song of songs_

As she listened, Rochelle couldn’t help but smile; to her, it was as though the music had been just what she needed in order to be inspired. And inspiration happened to be exactly what she was looking for, so she could write in her journal.

With that, and as though she was suddenly feeling inspired already (which she was), she picked up her journal, opened it and began to write.

_Whenever I look at Brandon Lee, there’s something I can’t help wondering about: what would he look like in the role of the vampire known as Dracula? I mean, look at him — the black hair, the deep brown eyes, and his way of putting things into words the way he does. There is no doubt in my mind that Brandon sure would make an awesome Dracula. However, I don’t know why I feel that way; I just do._

* * *

At that same moment, Brandon Lee, who played the lead role of Eric Draven in **The Crow** , was walking by the trailers when he stopped and listened, only to smile at what he was hearing.

It was Love Song for a Vampire, which he remembered hearing once before when he, Rochelle, the two Michaels, Tony, Ernie, Bai and Jon, along with the rest of the cast — including Laurence Mason (Tin Tin) and James O’Barr (who created the comic book of The Crow, which the film was based on and had a cameo in the film) — had taken some time to watch the 1992 film “Bram Stoker’s Dracula.”

_When the film ended and the lights came on, James then turned to Brandon and said, “You know, I got to tell you, Brandon — this film Bram Stoker’s Dracula sure was pretty neat, as well as very inspiring too.”_

_Brandon nodded. “I agree with you there, James.”_

_“As a matter of fact,” James then remarked, “if there was someone I could see in the role of Dracula besides Gary Oldman, it would definitely be you.”_

_Brandon raised his eyebrows, and then smiled. “Really, James?”_

_James nodded. “Yeah,” he said._

_Brandon thought for a moment, the wheels in his head turning. “Now, let me get this straight. You can see me as Dracula — the red eyes, the fangs and the girls going into a swooning faint and into my arms as I bite them?” he asked._

_When the other cast members nodded, Brandon’s puzzled look turned to a grin. “Cool.”_

_James then nodded himself, before turning to the rest of the cast and locking eyes with every one of them; even Laurence was quiet, knowing that whatever James had to say would be important._

_“And speaking of which, there’s a certain... actress among us whom I think could possibly play the younger version of Mina... but only if she wanted to.”_

_As he spoke, Brandon and the other cast members, including Laurence, turned and followed James’s gaze over to Rochelle. Feeling their eyes — and the intensiveness in their gaze — on her, she held up one hand. “Wait... hold on, hold on, hold on a moment. Now hold on a tick, Mr. O’Barr.”_

_She paused for a moment before adding, “Are you saying that I could be the younger Mina Murray before she became Mina Harker? Really?”_

_One of the two Michaels — Michael Wincott — spoke up. “Why not, Rochelle?” he said with a shrug. “Besides, we could see you in that infamous scene with Brandon as Dracula there.”_

_Michael Massee, for his part, nodded as though in agreement with his namesake. “Yeah, why not? I mean, who else could I see playing that part, I wonder.”_

_A blush stained Rochelle’s cheeks a strawberry-red color, and for good reason. She knew exactly which scene the two Michaels were talking about (and it wasn’t the scene with Dracula and Mina in the cinéma either, despite what she had initially thought). Instead, it was the one where Mina was in bed and Dracula came to her while initially having taken the form of green mist — as well as where Dracula drank some of Mina’s blood before giving her some of his own blood in return at her request._

_Deep down, Rochelle wasn’t sure whether her character Sarah from “The Crow” would go for something like that. And that was quite odd; after all, Rochelle understood Sarah quite well._

_The way Rochelle saw it, Sarah would hide behind the facade (which was a good word in her vocabulary) of “tough little girl” in order to make it so that people believed that she was exactly that; in actuality, Rochelle knew, Sarah was a lost little girl deep down inside, and wasn’t actually as brave as she showed herself to be in front of others. In other words, Sarah could’ve been the archetype of the well-known “damsel in distress” character._

_And Rochelle knew exactly what that was; she had read the stories and fairy tales, after all. Those stories did sound pretty neat, of course._

_However, as Rochelle knew, those very stories also portrayed a different time — a time of long ago. It was the days of chivalry, dragons and knights of old; on the other hand, it was also back when women were shown to be little more than trophies to be fought over and won. And, of course, that was also before women finally wised up, decided that they’d had enough of being treated as second-class citizens, and also made up their minds to stand up and fight for the rights they felt they deserved to have — the same ones that their male counterparts had._

Pulling himself back to reality, Brandon then looked at the door of the trailer. Behind the door, he knew, was none other than his co-star Rochelle Davis. Smiling, he then turned and headed over to the trailer, his deep brown eyes gleaming..

* * *

Sensing the song coming to an end, Rochelle reached over and pressed the Rewind button before pressing the Play/Pause button in order to put “Love Song for a Vampire” on Pause. Apparently her timing was good, because it was then that she heard a knock at the door of her trailer.

“Come in,” she called, smiling. The door opened, and she felt her heart skip a beat as **he** walked in — her fellow co-star and martial artist extraordinaire, Brandon Lee. His outfit consisted of a black T-shirt covered by a matching leather jacket. Black Levis seemed to go on and on over his legs. On his feet were cowboy boots — black ones, but cowboy boots just the same.

His deep brown eyes seemed to catch sight of her, and he smiled. “Hey there, Rochelle.”

Rochelle couldn’t help the blush that’d chosen that very moment to stain her cheeks red. That was nothing new; she would often blush a little whenever Brandon tossed a smile in her direction. As usual, from her perspective, Brandon looked to be (and was) the epitome of cool, as she could tell by looking at his outfit. She’d long since heard that Brandon had style, as well as good taste in clothes. And this was no exception.

Suddenly, a vision crossed her mind — one she knew she’d keep to herself and never tell anyone (with the exception of Brandon, if she chose to). It consisted of Brandon and her on a motorcycle riding down a road at night, with her on the back and her arms made to clasp around his middle thanks to her hands being linked together.

Rochelle blinked, and the vision vanished. She checked to see if Brandon had noticed; luckily, he hadn’t, much to her relief. _Thank goodness,_ she thought.

However, Brandon then spoke up. “I think I heard a lovely song coming from here as I walked by,” he said.

Rochelle blinked. “You did?”

Brandon nodded. “Yeah — and I think I’ve heard it before, too.”

Rochelle then decided that now was good a time as any to be honest with Brandon. After all, he’d once remarked to her that if there was one thing that he, the two Michaels, Tony and Laurence admired about her, it was her being honest.

“So have I. It’s from the soundtrack to Bram Stoker’s Dracula. It’s called ‛Love Song for a Vampire,’ and it’s by Annie Lennox,” she said.

Reaching over and pressing the Play/Pause button, Brandon smiled as that very song began playing again, and Rochelle blinked again. As usual, the quality of honesty won out, as it always did in Rochelle’s case.

Smiling still, Brandon then said, “I take it that you think I could’ve played Dracula in a movie if they asked me to?”

Again it was time for the truth. “Indeed, I do,” Rochelle nodded.

Brandon smiled. He then began to visualize his own version of how he would’ve brought Dracula to life; to him, it would’ve been almost similar to how the actor Frank Langella did it in both the Broadway play and the 1979 Dracula film adaptation. Like Frank, Brandon would have had the eyes, the gaze, the black cape and — last but not least — the black boots on his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
